the silver surfer
by Emalee 23
Summary: the silver surfer is after Sue for some reason and Johnny will do anything to help her so he wont take her. What will happen? what will Johnny do? Please read!


Chapter 1

Sue's P.O.V

After we were done with the bank robber I went to my room and took a shower, when I was done I was in black boy shorts and a grey tank top and when I entered my room there was a silver guy on a surf board and I screamed at the top of my lungs but he didn't seemed frightened.

"Sue its Johnny what's wrong?" he asked but I didn't respond I put up a shield around me and he went through it

"Sue open the door." Johnny says and I don't

"Why are you here?" I ask and before he could answer there door was on fire and he went through the window and I still had my shield up and Johnny came in and ran to me.

"Sue what happened?" he asked and then ben and reed came in

"I think she's in shock." Reed says

"No I'm fine." I say with no emotion

"What happened?" Johnny asked

"There was a silver man on a silver surf board and he scared me and he went through my invisible shield." I say and they looked shocked

And Johnny took me to a different room to sleep in and he left, I was in the bed when someone knocked

"Come in." I say and Johnny enters

"I just wanted to check on you." He says as he comes in and sits on the bed

"Thanks." I say

"Sue, I know I joke around a lot but you're the only one I have left and I have to protect you from anyone who wants to hurt you." He says seriously and it brings tears to my eyes

"Johnny, thank you for being the best older brother and thanks for being serious sometimes." I say and I hug him and he hugs back

"You're welcome." He says he lets go and looks at the clock

"Now you should be getting to bed." He says

"Goodnight." I say

"Night." He says and gets up and shuts the light off and leaves and I fall asleep

The next day

When I wake up I hear the alarm go off and I shut the alarm off and I get out of bed and get changed into jeans and a grey tee shirt and I go into the bathroom to get my locket and when I come I see a rose on the bed.

I grab the rose and smell it and I go out of the room and I go to reed and I see him near the computers.

"Reed, did you give me this rose?" I ask and he turns around and says

"No." and I think

"Ok, thanks." I say and I leave to look for Johnny and I find him in his room watching TV.

"Johnny, did you give me this rose?" I ask

"No." he says and I leave his room and I go look for ben.

And I find him in the kitchen

"Ben, did you give me this rose?" I ask

"No, why don't you ask your brother and reed." He says

"Because I already did and they both said no." I say and I stop and think and I run to my room and I find a card on my bed.

"To: Sue Storm From …" It said and I thinking it might have been him then ben comes in.

"Sue, there's trouble down town suit up and hurry." He says and he leaves the room and I get dressed into my suit and I go down the elevator and we go down to the street and see people running.

And I was pulled into an alley and when I looked I saw him the guy on the silver surf board and is still on it.

"What do you want from me?" I ask and he just looks at me and doesn't say anything and Johnny comes down the alley.

"What are you doing to my sister!" he asked as he shouted.

And before Johnny could get to us he picked me up and we took off on his bored and I heard "Flame on!" and I slipped into darkness

Johnny's P.O.V

I saw him take off with sue and ben and reed ran up next to me.

"Sue wasn't lying and now we have to save her." I say

"Yes, we have to." Reed says

"No I'll go, Flame on!" I say and I go on fire and I start to fly and soon enough I catch up to them and he goes through the buildings and I go around and I go in front of him and he stops.

"What do you want with my sister!" I ask and I see her in his arms unconscious and I feel hurt.

"Can I please have her?" I ask and he nods and hands her to me and I fly towards the ground and I enter our building with sue in my arms and we go in and up the elevator when we get to the top I scream.

"REED!" I yell and he runs to us

"What happened to her?" he asked

"I don't know." I say

"Follow me." He says and we take her to the infirmary and I lay her down on the exam table and he hooks up a machine to her head.

"There's no damage, he must have gave her something to make her fall asleep." He says

"I'm not leaving till she wakes up." I say and sit in a chair and I don't move and he leaves the room.

Sues P.O.V

When I wake up I see Johnny asleep in a chair.

"Johnny wake up, Johnny." I say and I nudge hi m on his leg and he opens his eyes

"Sue, your awake how do you feel?" he asks

"My head hurts a little." I say

"Ok, I'll be get you some pain meds." He says and leaves the room alone.

After a while I get worried and I go out of the room and I see reed and ben on the floor knocked out and I see Johnny fighting the silver man on the surf board.

"Sue, run." He says and he hits the floor unconscious.

And I run and I go to my room and close and lock the door and I hide under the bed.

After a while I crawl out from under the bed and I unlock the door and I peek my head out and I see nothing and I close the door and when I turn around I see him on his bored.

"What do you want from me?" I ask and I look in his eyes

Whats going to happen? Find out next time


End file.
